Naruto: Fukkgatari
Naruto Fukkgatari '(復興物語, ''Rebirth Chronicles) is a new spin off fanon series based on the anime/manga Naruto and Bleach. It takes the Ideas of both Blue Fire Touches the Lightning: Rise of Sasuke, and Blue Eyes Behind Demon Masks: Rebirth to Legend and mixes them togeather to create a Sasuke-Centric Story everyone will love and enjoy. Or at least I hope they will. Besides the issue of rebuilding the world due to the fourth war, it also focuses on themes of violence, prejudice, corruption, and revenge. Summary During the finial battle against Madara, Sasuke saves the world by ending the war single handley, and becomes a hero. But as a price, he becomes the finial Jinchuriki with a fully complete Jyuubi (the Kyuubi recovered its chakra once it broke the seal) and loses his life in the process along with Naruto Uzumaki. While on the verge of dying, both the Uzumaki and Uchiha finds themselves being turned into a hollow and in a world where the way of the shinobi is forgotten. Addationaly, Sasuke finds himself turned into a child with no memories of his past due to Itachi's screat power. Naruto decides to correct his false made mistakes and raise the boy as well. For how long can he keep this a screat? And as for Sasuke, he strives to become the legend he once was while protecting all he loves from the new Madara Uchiha; Sosuke Azien. Characters Warning '''This story is a crossover with Bleach and yes, Sasuke does become a hollow. Once again, he possess the Ryukagan and is the Jyuubi Jinchuriki. This also takes place after the Fourth Great World War in Naruto world, and sometime before Orohime's capture in Bleach. Now that means I know things that have happened in the manga, not yet put into anime. Plus I'm just imagining where I want all of the people to be in their lives and with their skills. This would probably never be able to happen, but I want Sasuke to have the life that he deserves. I WILL continue this story regularly. I have put too much time into this research to not use my knowledge for something. If you do not agree, you do not have to read. I just really like this idea. SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE DUMBASSES THIS IS FOR YOU, YES THIS IS A SASUKE CENTRIC STORY. HE WILL EVENTUALY BECOME GODLIKE! I don't want to hear shit about the reviews alterniting to the factors metioned on this page. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE, OR BETTER YET GET THE FUCK OFFA MY WEBSITE!!! WARNING: The following story contains very graphic depictions of violence and sexual intercourse, implications/mentionings of rape, EXTREMELY strong language, and scenarios some may find highly disturbing. ''' '''This is an example of what I like to call "Uncensored Fanfiction". No holds are barred, no punches are pulled, happy endings are rare, and NO ONE is safe. I'll be the first to admit that this style isn't for everyone, and will likely get me in trouble at some point. So, if you don't like this type of thing, STOP READING NOW. The first few chapters aren't that bad in terms of content, but it doesn't stay that way. Sasuke in this story isn't exactly all good and he still wants revenge on Kohona. He is foul mouthed, and sadastic and will do anything to get it. Some Naruto characters return especialy those who have beef with our favorite Uchiha. 'Story switches from third to first person storytelling. ' 'Yaoi, Yuri, Hetro, Incest and harems simetimes with one or more of all three traits are also included. OH MY. '